five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Funtime Fear
Five Nights at Freddy's: Funtime Fear is a FNaF fan game made by FazbearFreak. Story Welcome to the Fazbear Funtime Circus, a great place for fun, food, and friends! The circus is home to Funtime Freddy and his friends. However, they like to move around the circus at night. Playing as a security guard, you must stop the animatronics from getting into your office. Are you ready for a ''fun ''time? Animatronics Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy retains his appearance from FNaF: Sister Location, but he does not have any cracks or a Bonnie puppet. He starts on the Fun Stage camera, and starts moving on Night 3. After leaving the Fun Stage, he will move into the Fairgrounds, then the Bathrooms, and then the Office Hallway. He will then appear in the Door's blindspot. The player must close the door on Funtime Freddy to keep him from attacking. Bonnie Bonnie retains his appearance from FNaF 1. However, he is now blue, as well as having eyebrows. He starts on the Fun Stage camera, and starts moving on Night 1. After leaving the Fun Stage, he will move into the Fairgrounds, then the Snack Bar, and then the Arcade. He will then appear in the Vent blindspot. The player must shut the Vent door to keep Bonnie from attacking. Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy retains her appearance from FNaF: Sister Location, but she has no cracks. She starts on the Fun Stage camera, and starts moving on Night 1. After leaving the Fun Stage, she will move to the Arcade, then the Drawing Room, and then the Snack Bar. She will then appear in the Vent blindspot. The player must shut the Vent door to keep Funtime Foxy from attacking. Foxy Foxy retains his appearance from FNaF 1. He starts in the Dare Zone camera, and starts moving on Night 2. The player must keep a close eye on Foxy. Otherwise, he will rush to the Door through the Office Hallway camera. If this happens, the player must close the Door before Foxy gets into the Office. Chica Chica retains her appearance from FNaF 1. She starts in the Snack Bar camera, and starts moving on Night 3. After leaving the Snack Bar, she will move into the Fairgrounds, then the Arcade, then the Office Hallway. She will then appear in the Door blindspot. The player must then shut the Door to keep Chica out. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy retains his appearance from FNaF 2. He starts off-camera, but can move when the Vent is closed for too long. He can appear on any camera, but eventually will appear in the Door blindspot. The player must quickly close the door to keep Golden Freddy from attacking. Mechanics Cameras There are a few cameras to see where the animatronics are. * Fun Stage: Funtime Freddy, Bonnie, and Funtime Foxy begin here. Golden Freddy can appear here. * Fairgrounds: Funtime Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy can appear here. * Snack Bar: Chica begins here. Bonnie, Funtime Foxy, and Golden Freddy can appear here. * Dare Zone: Foxy starts here. Golden Freddy can appear here. * Arcade: Bonnie, Funtime Foxy, Chica, and Golden Freddy can appear here. * Drawing Room: Funtime Foxy and Golden Freddy can appear here. * Office Hallway: Funtime Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy can appear here. Door There is a door in the Office that the player can close. However, it can only be closed for 15 seconds at a time. Vent The Vent can be closed to keep certain animatronics. However, the longer the Vent is closed, the more active Golden Freddy becomes. Nights Night 1 Bonnie, Funtime Foxy, and Golden Freddy become active on this night. Night 2 Foxy becomes active on this night. This is also the final night in the demo. Night 3 Funtime Freddy and Chica become active on this night. Nights 4 and 5 Nights 4 and 5 are pretty much the same night, only Night 5 is harder and earns the player a star on the title screen if it's beaten. Night 6 This is the custom night of the game. The player can customize the AI of the animatronics, except Golden Freddy. Beating 5/20 mode will earn the player a second star on the title screen. Also, beating Dev's Favorites will earn the player a Funtime Freddy plush on the Office desk. Presets Trivia * This game is based on rumors about FNaF 3 and FNaF: Sister Location. * Chica is the only character who doesn't have a second counterpart in the game. * There are no phone calls because the game is pretty simple. * This game was based on an idea FazbearFreak had for a fan game. * The Dev's Favorites preset is based on a preset from another game made by FazbearFreak: Five Nights at Steve's 3. Category:Games